User blog:V0DeusEstDominiMei/Franklin Delano Roosevelt (Nick) vs. Vladimir Lenin (Pixel)
This is the third (on record) battle of the "Summer Tourney", featuring Franklin Delano Roosevelt vs. Vladimir Lenin to see who is the better early twentieth century leader. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE SUMMER TOURNEY! FDR VS VLADIMIR LENIN. BEGIN Franklin Delano Roosevelt: Makes me hate war! Vladimir, Cuz you’re still no fear Seeing how you failed all Russians, should I say Soviets, here? I fight off the Japs To see you in pain? We come to your aid To see your loyalty wane Vladimir Len-un Isn’t fit to sum Up the pain Stalin caused To the people you bucked. Don’t you hear their “Please Please Please?” You’re not there to help. You let Stalin kill 20 million himself! I said “This is a day that will live in infamy” Because now I know I’ve crushed you totally. Do you want? Do you need? You’re such a Marxist! Go back to the Germs Whose asses you kissed! Give my Deal a good look Until it fills your nooks About whether or not its good for your Commie crooks. Call me Franklin D. And when you go tits up Wait down there to give Stalin a big “What’s up” ‘Cause your revolution was Bolshevik! What you made your people do was absolutely sick. Vladimir Lenin: I'm reading your style, What is to be Done? Well, beating this democrat will certainly be fun. My people think that you are a disgrace. While, I, on the other hand, helped the entire Russian race. I'm the greatest genius of mankind, so prepare to go blind all the time, Frank, I am sublime. Happy Days Are Here Again, since I'm winning. All you say are lies, I am never sinning. A little left of center, that's your style of raps. And even in Soviet Russia, I still kick your ass. Franklin Delano Roosevelt (Beat continued at around 1:03): I'll stand strong, And prove you're wrong Sir, you have an evil regime That crushed Russia's dreams. Even so, it leads to the biggest headache To everyone, communism's just a pointless pain. Yes indeed, Lenin, Happy Days Are Here, But that's only because I've shattered you in fear. And to your style, well Vlad, I'd say its lacking I mean you sound deaf as a rat take off that goddamn hat You hiding in Austria? That's extremely pathetic Siding with the enemy just to 'surp old Nick Your people, you fool, they hated you, see If you actually paid attention maybe that'd be Visible to you. Don't blame me When you drink too much to where you cant see. And that's the truth. Now, Lenin, please get ready to lose. Watch the polls go up, and down for you! Now go to '91 and watch it fall As Communism loses, Democracy's for all. Vladimir Lenin: Your disses are quite absurd, Listen to me speak, and let me teach you through eloquent words. Communism will live on, you can have your ideas. After this verse, you will be left in tears. You don't believe I'm the best? Then go ask Leon Trotsky, Man, millions lined up just to mourn my dead body! It's time for you to face the true power of Leninism! I am revolutionary, I don't need your criticism. WHO WON? FDR Vladimir Lenin Category:Blog posts